minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.13
Update 1.13 is an upcoming major update for Bedrock Edition. It will add Foxes, most notably, as well as improve upon Maps and Commands. It currently has no set release date. Betas The following Betas have been released for this update: * Update 1.13/build 1 aka 1.13.01 * Update 1.13/build 2 aka 1.13.02 * Update 1.13/build 4 aka 1.13.04 * Update 1.13/build 5 aka 1.13.05 * Update 1.13/build 6 aka 1.13.06 * Update 1.13/build 9 aka 1.13.09 Additions General * Accessibility settings can now be accessed from in-game chat and have been revamped. * Changed the font of menus. * Added the ability to disable the chat prompt after entering the world. Mobs * Foxes ** Foxes will come in two variants, red and arctic. Arctic variants will spawn in snowy Biomes. ** "Trusted" foxes defend trusted Players. ** Can pick up and carry items in their mouths. May sometimes eat what they are carrying. ** Wolves and Polar Bears will attack them. Command format * Added tab-complete for writing coordinate commands. * Added new PersistComponent command for mob persistence. * Improved many map-making commands.(citation needed) Changes General * Improved performance. * Added a message that informs players whether a Marketplace pack is compatible with their version of Minecraft. * Minecraft on iOS will no longer show the "Do you want to Close Minecraft?" pop-up since iOS doesn't support that app behavior. * Map-making and add-on improvements. * How-to-Play menu improvements. Blocks * Structure Blocks ** Added Save and Load behind the Experimental Gameplay toggle. ** Added new textures and other functionalities. ** Added a feature where players can change chat colour in Experimental Gameplay. Mobs * Illager captains. ** The player now correctly receives the bad omen effect whenever the Illager captain dies in combat with the player. Bug fixes General * Corrected the arm movement on Oculus Rift immersive mode. * Fixed various text to speech reader issues * Chat instructions no longer appear on screen each time the player travels through a portal (MCPE-45073) * Fixed the spacing of some of the menu buttons * Fixed sneaking while sleeping bug * Fixed the positioning of several held items * Fixed the hand placement for various Marketplace skins when holding an item * Structure block wireframe toggle now properly hides and shows the wireframe * Fixed Zombie Pigman sword position * Fixed camera position when the player sleeps * Fixed Elytra position for Marketplace skins that don’t use the standard humanoid model * Structure block load mode now has include entities and remove blocks options * Players no longer lose items when moving stacks of items into a Cartography Table * Fixed some text characters with accents showing up as spaces instead (MCPE-47908) * Fixed hand position when switching from item to bare hand in first person * Adjusted position of player arms while holding maps for certain Marketplace skins with short and long arms * Fixed an issue where using Education Edition in a world would also change the menus and options (MCPE-47952) Crashes/Performance * Fixed several crashes that could occur during gameplay * Fixed a crash that could occur while downloading multiple marketplace items at the same time on some iOS devices * Fixed a drop in performance when flying with elytra in The End * Fixed a crash that could occur when Villagers tried to pathfind * Fixed a crash that could occur when exiting the game after a multiplayer session * Fixed a crash that could occur when trying to join a server * Fixed a crash that could occur when using a Phantom Spawn Egg on a mob spawner block * Fixed a crash that could occur when loading in Ocean Monuments Gameplay * Fixed issues related to unloaded chunks that could appear in Realms and Local worlds (REALMS-1553) * Fixed an issue where the player could get stuck in the loading screen when trying to join a world or use a Nether Portal (MCPE-44816) * Leaves collected with Silk Touch now stack correctly with other leaves of the same type (MCPE-32347) * Parrots now sit correctly on a player's shoulder when passing by * Jukeboxes now stop playing music after being broken * Wither health bar no longer disappears during the fight if the player moves away (MCPE-40881) * Fixed the default recipe for Beds * Joining a Realm through the 'joinable friends' list now loads the Realms UI rather than the normal multiplayer UI (MCPE-47731) * Eating when using a nether portal can cause the player to teleport to a random location (MCPE-39147) Mobs * Foxes no longer run away from players that are sneaking * Foxes no longer run away instead of being tempted * Foxes now move at the same speed in Bedrock and Java * Added back the blue effect from Charged Creeper to Wither shield * Foxes are no longer tempted by the player holding food * Breeding two red Foxes in a snowy biome now makes a red Fox baby * Fixed Fox nap goal cooldown * Foxes no longer drown themselves while trying to catch and eat fish * Villagers can now reach their job sites correctly (MCPE-47884) * Trusted Foxes now correctly lose aggression after getting revenge Blocks * Horizontal wood blocks now drop the correct version of block * TNT can now crafted from red sand as well as normal sand User Interface * Fixed duplicated 'Sign In' messages that were overlapping * Removed duplicated download progress bar * Add-Ons and Script Engine * Blocks no longer stutter while falling when a script uses getBlocks Category:Updates Category:Update 1.13